Hogwarts Patas Arriba
by BloodEdge
Summary: Por fin Hogwarts acepto ser parte de un programa de intercambio estudiantil, el estudiante vendria del otro lado del Atlantico, exactamente un mago mexicano, que sucedera con ese chico en esa institucion? y mas con el Torneo de los 3 Magos a la vuelta de la esquina? solo una advertencia en este cuento, DESMADRE TOTAL SEÑORES, si desean unirse, dejenme un curriculum vitae en un MP
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts patas arriba

En la noche de colocación, el cuarto año en el Colegio para unos como lo son Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger,Neville Longbottom entre otros, los alumnos de primer grado se integraron rápidamente a sus Casas que gentilmente el sombrero seleccionador, en medio de la cena Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie llamando la atención de todo el mundo, incluso de los Profesores que no se lo esperaban.

Nuevamente les doy la bienvenida al colegio de Hogwarts un año mas, hace poco me llego una notificación del Consejo Internacional de Magia en el que comenzaran un programa de intercambio cultural, en el cual alumnos de distintos colegios del mundo acudirán a otras instituciones para continuar sus estudios –se escucharon murmuros en toda la habitación- nuestra escuela fue elegida para el programa, un alumno de otro colegio vendrá a Hogwarts.

Director –una chica de RavenClaw levanta la mano llamando la atención- podria decirnos de donde proviene.

Es una pregunta interesante –el director hace aparecer un mapa del mundo muggle asombrando a todos- traten de ubicar un país llamado Mexico –a algunos les tomo un tiempo encontrar el país mencionado por el director, asombrando a todos porque alguien venia desde tan lejos- calculo que el estaría aquí mañana por la mañana, justo a tiempo para integrarse al comienzo de las clases.

Dumbledore tomo asiento para terminar sus alimentos, escuchaba murmuros sobre quien seria el nuevo alumno, las chicas pensaban si el alumno fuese guapo y lo mismo se decia con los chicos si el alumno fuese una chica, solo quedaba esperar el dia de mañana para despejar todas las dudas.

Dia Siguiente

(8:47 de la mañana)

Toda una comitiva de estudiantes, profesores y director esperaban al tan ansiado estudiante, se habia notificado previamente que estaría llegando a las 9 de la mañana en punto, no hubiese problema con eso, solo que el tren no habia salido de Hogsmeade al no tener una salida programada, solo quedaba saber, como llegaría el nuevo alumno, por tierra obviamente no, solo quedaría por mar y aire, aunque descartaron esta ultima pensando que era una locura, no fue sino hasta que la profesora de vuelo noto algo en el cielo, un punto negro cayendo a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

La profesora Rolanda Hooch fue la primera en reaccionar, colocándose sus googles protectores y llamando a su escoba, notifico a Dumbledore de su avistamiento, el da la orden de revisar que era, la profesora no espero mas y despego a gran velocidad al encuentro del extraño objeto, no tardo mucho llegar a su objetivo y lo que vio la dejo anonadada, un chico de unos 14-15 años, piel ligeramente broceada, un poco atlético solo para mantener condición, pelo castaño cortado al muy estilo militar vistiendo unos jeans azul marino, unos zapatos negros boleaditos para dar buena impresión, una camisa blanca de manga larga con las ultimas arremangadas, una corbata roja medio anudada en su cuello y una chaqueta de cuero negra, llevaba un pequeño bolso de viajero el cual parecía no derramar su contenido, y lo que casi provocaba que la bruja cayera de su escoba es que el chico dormía en medio de una gran caída libre, y parecía no perturbarle.

Joven, despierte, se encuentra en caída libre –la profesora solo obtuvo un "5 minutos mas mamá" esas palabras divirtieron un poco a la mujer, intento de nuevo logrando su cometido- bienvenido al mundo señor, sabia que se encuentra en caída libre.

Ehh –el chico mira hacia abajo y vio el colegio aun a gran distancia pero no parecía perturbarle- que bien, ya llegue, volar toda la noche cruzando el Atlantico no fue tan buena idea, nota personal, aceptar los viaticos de las escuelas –la profesora de vuelo solo arqueo la ceja- lo siento si no me presente, mi nombre es Jaime Millán, un gusto –la profesora se presenta con la educación inglesa que la caracteriza, ademas de que el chico noto el símbolo de Hogwarts en el uniforme de la profesora- un honor conocerla, Lady Hooch.

Al menos tiene educación hacia las mujeres joven Millán, pero podria decirme como es que volo desde su país hasta Inglaterra y lo mas importante, porque no le preocupa que estemos aun en caída libre, en segundos podria estrellarse –el chico solo miro con aburrimiento el suelo y asustando a la profesora un par de enormes alas salen de su espalda, la profesora Hooch estaba impactada- transfiguración parcial, es increíble.

No quiero regodearme ni nada, pero a lo que usted llama Transfiguracion, en nuestro instituto lo llamamos Espiritu Animal, y respondiéndole su pregunta de cómo vole desde mi hogar hasta aquí, es gracias tambien a mi espíritu animal –la profesora estaba mas confundida- le explico mas tarde, es hora de aterrizar no le parece.

La profesora fue la primera en regresar al suelo a toda velocidad para notificarle al director de lo que habia visto, Minerva McGonagall, experta en transfiguración quedo pasmada por lo que escuchaba de su compañera de profesión, el nuevo alumno descendia a enormes velocidades imitando a un halcón peregrino a la hora de cazar, el alumnado estaba sorprendido de ver algo rara vez en sus vidas, incluso hubo unos gritos de algunos que decían que se detuviera, a escasos 5 metros el chico cambia de posición y da un aletazo poderoso hacia el suelo frenando de golpe su velocidad de descenso asombrando a todos los presentes, y descendió planeando sin problema alguno, el chico aterrizo sin problema alguno alzando sus alas en todo su esplendor asombrando a todos los presentes, y asi como aparecieron en el cielo, desaparecieron al instante, los profesores y todos los presentes se acercaron al joven y este hacia extraños movimientos con su cuerpo.

Momentito por favor, quiero quitarme el entumecimiento del cuerpo –pasaron unos segundos en el cual el chico hacia esos movimientos y tambien escucharon el crujir de huesos asustando a unos- listo, como nuevo, y como le notifique a Lady Hooch alla arriba, mi nombre es Javier Millan, el alumno de intercambio.

Es para nosotros un gusto tenerlo en Hogwarts, pero podria explicarnos porque dormía en caída libre –el chico sin deberla ni temerla le decía que viajar volando atravesando el Atlantico hace pagar factura, asombrando a la profesora Hooch- o sea que, eres un animago.

El termino animago no seria correcto en mi caso, provengo de un Clan shamanico en el cual se le rinde tributo a los seres que habitan los cielos, o sea las aves, el cual gracias a eso, tengo la capacidad de convertirme en esas majestuosas creaturas –todo mundo se sorprende- ahh, este es un buen sitio, lo único malo es que esta tan oculto que a veces uno se pierde.

El alumnado no le quitaba la vista de encima, las brujas cuchicheaban entre ellas describiendo para ellas mismas la apariencia de su nuevo compañero, los chicos ardían de celos (Malfoy) por las pocas habilidades mostradas, 2 brujas se adistanciaron del grupo con enormes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

Ciertamente he escuchado mucho de Hogwarts, aun con los problemas que poseen en estos momentos, lo que daría por comer unas papas con chile o con salsa a la mexicana, pero me tuvieron que mandar aquí, en fin, a ver que puedo hacer –el mago mexicano pensaba sobre su primera impresión de su llegada a Hogwarts- me lleva, ellos no tienen sentido de la moda, parece que viven en el siglo XVII o algo asi, pero no niego que las brujas de aquí son lindas, hablando de brujas inglesas, ¿ellas estarán aquí?.

Como si hubiese invocado a las deidades, un par de manchones taclearon al mago mexicano, uno era un manchon rojizo y otro castaño oscuro, para segundos mas tarde ese manchon castaño le aplicara una llave de lucha libre al chico (Murallas de Jericho) y el manchon rojizo no ayudo a la situación, ya que para amplificar el dolor del chico ella tomo asiento en su espalda y tomando los brazos del chico y colocándolos en sus piernas, tomo la cabeza del pobre jalándola hacia ella, terminando el castigo con una llave antiquísima de lucha libre inmortalizada por el Santo "La de a Caballo", todos los presentes incluso los varones temian ser victimas de un castigo similar, la enfermera de la escuela nunca pensó que un cuerpo humano pudiese doblarse de esa forma.

Me alegra mucho verlas chicas –el mago mexicano apenas podía hablar- pero, a que se debe este tormento, ahhh mi tobillo.

Esto te lo mereces por no mandarnos cartas, no sabíamos de ti desde hace un par de años –el manchon castaño oscuro era conocida como Sue Li, una estudiante de 4to año de Ravenclaw- que te costaba mandarnos al menos una foto tuya para saber que estabas bien.

Y no, el señorito supuso que no somos importantes para el, asi que se un hombre y toma tu castigo –la mancha rojiza era Susan Bones, sobrina de Amelia Bones, jefa del cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Britanico, una mujer de temer si eres su enemigo, pero muy agradable si la conoces de maravilla, la pequeña no tan pequeña es una estudiante de Hufflepuff, y era de las estudiantes mas desarrolladas físicamente de su generación- algo que decir a tu defensa Millán.

Mi bolso de viajero –la chica de Hufflepuff solo asiente aprisionando el cuello del chico con su brazo derecho, el castigo no cesaba y la pelirroja pregunto que buscaba- mis cartas hacia ustedes, por una razón a los 5 dias, regresaban sin abrirse.

QUE –ambas dejaron de castigar al chico y comenzaron a sumergirse en el bolso de viajero del pobre mago mexicano que ya no sentía las piernas, las chicas asaltaron el bolso del chico y sacaban un sin numero de cosas, perchas para aves, una consola de videojuegos, una TV, todo el mundo estaba sin habla porque las chicas habian sacado casi una casa del bolso viajero, hasta que dieron con lo que buscaron asombrándose de tener en sus manos una pilita de 200 cartas-. QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO.

Al parecer alguien bloqueo el sistema de correos, lo cual es altamente ilegal a nivel mundial –Dumbledore temblo ante esa ley- oigan, no es decirles auxilio pero, podrían ayudarme?

Susan se acerca al pobre mexicano mientras Sue separaba sus cartas de la de su amiga, la pelirroja golpea levemente la base de la columna logrando en segundos que el chico se recupere asombrando a Madame Pompfrey ya que ella estaba en camino para auxiliarlo, después de que entre los 3 guardaron nuevamente las cosas del chico en el bolso de viaje retomaron la bienvenida del alumno nuevo, el ancianito le estrecho la mano y el joven asiente el gesto, ambos como saludo asienten, todos los profesores se sorprenden por la educación del chico hasta que el mismo director se quejo de dolor en su mano derecha.

Vaya, y eso que no use nada de fuerza en mi saludo –la profesora Mcgonagall le pedia una explicación- sencillo, de donde yo vengo cuando las personas se saludan estrechando las manos se hace muestra tambien de su fuerza, si el agarre es fuerte, quiere decir que dicha persona es fuerte y de confianza, en cambio, si no tiene tanta fuerza se considera débil y no se puede confiar en el, quiero pensar que aquí la condición física es primordial pero –viendo a los magos estudiantes- viéndolo asi, creo que no viene caso en este lugar.

Lamentamos que su bienvenida sea de esta forma joven, por mi cuenta corre que estas jovencitas reciban un castigo apropiado –habia hablado la profesora Pomodora Sprout, una leyenda en herbologia a nivel mundial, algunos magos se preguntaban porque seguía trabajando en la posilga llamada Hogwarts, habiendo academias que cumplen mejor sus estándares académicos, seria un misterio-.

No se preocupe profesora Sprout –la profesora se sorprende al saber que un alumno recién llegado sabe su nombre, el mago mexicano solo sonríe- no es sorpresa que usted sea reconocida a nivel mundial gracias a sus habilidades, y creo que he pensado en el castigo perfecto para ellas –las chicas solo hacen un mohín infantil al ver la sonrisa del chico- no es nada de otro mundo, solo quiero que ustedes 2, bellas damas –las chicas temian lo inevitable, conocían muy bien al chico cuando usaba su sonrisita tétrica- me dan un tour guiado por esta escuela, nada difícil.

Antes de que Dumbledore dijera algo, ambas chicas gritaron "ACEPTO" con grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus labios, las chicas aprisionaron los brazos del chico y se lo llevaron de inmediato para comenzar el "tour" aunque mas bien seria platica amena entre 3 amigos que no se veian desde hace mucho tiempo, Minerva detuvo al trio noificandoles que en la cena debería estar presente para la Selección de Casas, el mago mexicano pide una explicación, Sue y Susan le dicen en que consiste todo eso, siendo escuchados por todo el plantel presente.

En pocas palabras, tengo que tener en mi cabeza a un sombrero parlanchin haciendo bascula en mi mente y decide a donde ire durante todo un año –sus amigas le respondieron "básicamente, si", el mago mexicano solo suspira- genial, bueno, estaremos ahí en la noche profe, nos vemos.

Alguien entendio lo que dijo ese chico –todo mundo niega, aunque los alumnos de grado superior observaron que Susan Bones y Sue Li lo entendían a la perfeccion- donde se habran conocido.

Durante el dia, Javier en compañía de Susan Bones y Sue Li recorrieron todo lo que es el territorio de Hogwarts, las chicas sabían con exactitud que la escuela del mexicano era mucho mejor que la inglesa por muchas cosas y motivos, Susan al ser sobrina de la Directora de Seguridad Magica leia resúmenes mensuales sobre las escuelas en todo el mundo, Hogwarts que tanto se enorgullece de ser la mejor en Europa era una de bajo ranking, debido que cada mes hacen una lista de 150 mejores escuelas mágicas y Hogwarts se encontraba en el lugar 108, mientras el Instituto Mexicano de Magia se encontraba en el lugar 23, Sue Li era otro caso parecido, sabia de la reputación de la escuela del chico y era de temer, según se decía, si los Fundadores de Hogwarts se enfrentaran al creador del instituto, los fundadores saldrían perdiendo, se dice que desde hace tiempos muy antiguos la misma escuela estaba bendecida por un dios, el chico les dijo que en la noche llegarían sus parientes, Susan y Sue sonrieron porque el tenia una excelente impresión con Amelia Bones y el Tio de Sue, viendo el atardecer las chicas guiaron al nuevo estudiante al Gran Comedor, lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia, solo que el chico las detuvo contándoles un plan que tenia en mente, algo llamativo.

Llego la noche en Hogwarts, además de los profesores y todo el alumnado, se encontraban en la sala el Primer Ministro Cornelious Fudge, su Sub-Secretaria Dolores Umbridge, ambos personajes de dudosa popularidad política, uno por hacer lo que sea para mantener una imagen y la otra por hacer lo imposible por que su punto de vista sea lo único que importa, incluso incurrir a practicas oscuras, y tambien por mandar a arrestar a personas que incluso respiran su mismo aire, otras 2 personas se encontraban en el recinto y una de ellas no le agradaba a Dolores en absoluto, era Amelia Bones, Jefa de seguridad Magica de Gran Bretaña y tia de Susan Bones, la otra persona no era nada mas y nada menos que Jet Li, actor mundialmente conocido y conocedor de la magia debido a que su familia son de ascendencia de sangre pura, y tio de Sue, el actor, además de peleador esta orgulloso de su sobrina por sus logros en Hogwarts, y mucho mas porque conocía lo que venia, pero había un detalle, Susan y Sue no se encontraban en sus mesas correspondientes.

Señoras y señores, como la noche anterior les mencione que un alumno de intercambio llegaría hoy a Hogwarts, esta noche el tomara la ceremonia de colocación en una de las 4 casas que distinguen a nuestra escuela, por favor Minerva, comienza los preparativos –Minerva asiente llevando el Sombrero Seleccionador al atrio acostumbrado mientras este canta su canción, pero las ausencias de Susan y Sue eran importantes, aunque a Amelia y Jet Li no molestaron con eso-.

Javier Millán –todo el mundo se mantuvo a la expectativa del nuevo estudiante, transferido, pero estudiante, una extraña música lleno el lugar dejando sin habla a los presentes, las puertas se abren dejando entra a un gran numero de adolescentes encabezados por 2 chicas que provocaron que a Amelia se le caiga el monóculo de su rostro y que Jet Li se le cayera la boca hasta el suelo, las chicas se pongan azules de celos y los chicos babearan al verlas caminar, se trataba de Susan Bones y Sue Li, la primera al usar esas ropas era obvio ver el crecimiento físico de la chica, que incluso las chicas de grado superior se sentían humilladas, Sue Li no podía ser tan agraciada como Susan, pero lo compensa con un cuerpo altamente tonificado sin exagerar, lucian una blusa sin magas negra ajustada ombliguera que hacia notar su torso trabajado y un busto considerable con un escudo plasmado en la misma con letras que parecían siglas, no se veian musculos marcados pero se sentían, un short muy corto de cuero negro que solo cubre sus caderas dejando al aire libre sus torneadas y largas piernas producto de exhaustivo entrenamiento, usa botas de combate modificadas que llegan a media espinilla, unos tirantes negros corrian adornaban el conjunto y un cinturón negro ultimaba el vestuario, y ambas tenían una gorra negra que cubria sus ojos- que significa esto.

Las chicas no decían nada y tomaban su lugar, los chicos se detenían como una fila militar detrás de ellas, todo mundo tenia la posición de descanso listos para las ordenes, Susan se encontraba en el lado derecho, Sue del lado izquierdo, la primera levanta su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y los chicos detrás de ella la imitan, Sue la imita con su brazo derecho, otra canción lleno el ambiente, los hombres de ambas filas se miraron frente a frente y pasaban su mano derecha por el rostro varias veces, Amelia y Jet por fin entendieron de que se trataba todo eso.

(Tema: My time is now)

Nuevamente las puertas se abren revelando al chico que esperaban, solo que no de la forma que ellos esperaban, viste una Bermuda de mezclilla con varios bolsillos y sobrepasa sus rodillas, unos tenis negros con blanco con unas medias cortas de color blanco, tiene una playera negra con el lema "Never Give Up" en sus brazos tiene pulseras de tela con las siglas de su lema, tiene una gorra azul con las mismas siglas tejidas en rojo (básicamente la entrada de John Cena en Wrestlemania 25) el camina hacia el frente de las filas donde las chicas lo esperaban aun con sus brazos alzados, cuando llega ambas chicas lo reciben con tremendo beso en las mejillas y el chico solo dice "que puedo decir, soy cool" el se separa de las chicas que se fueron a sus respetivas mesas de casa, el chico se acerca a Amelia y le da su gorra, la mujer asiente el gesto con una enorme sonrisa y lo abraza como si fuese su madre, por no verlo hace tiempo, después pasa con el señor Li y chocan puños en forma de saludo, el reanuda su camino hacia el estrado listo para lo que seria su año escolar en Hogwarts.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

El chico Javier Millán, mago mexicano estaba frente a todo mundo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Susan y Sue eran victimas de preguntas, adulaciones y celos de las chicas de sus respectivas casas, a todo mundo aun no se le bajaba la impresión del chico y semejante entrada, Minerva le pregunto que fue todo eso, el chico solo respondio "una entrada solamente" sin decir mas tomo asiento en el atrio, además de tomar una posición nada conocida para todos los presentes, la famosa posición de loto para meditación, la profesora de Transfiguraciones no entendia nada en absoluto y solo coloco el sombrero, en ese entonces, Amelia y Jet Li se acercaron a sus sobrinas para felicitarlas por tan maravillosa entrada, Dolores Umbridge estaba al borde del infarto, Fudge estaba rojo como un tomate debido a que ya no podrá ver a una mujer como antes lo hacia, el resto del alumnado murmuraban sobre el nuevo chico, mas bien los chicos, ya que las chicas aun estaban azules del coraje y no se les bajaría durante días, las chicas vieron todas las reacciones y chocaron los 5 por haber ganado una batalla antiquísima desde tiempos inmemoriales, una batalla que solo mujeres pueden disputar, mostrar su feminidad al máximo, y ellas lo han hecho de una forma que seria KnockOut técnico, todo mundo comenzó a hablar sobre lo que vieron y se callaron en seguida porque el Sombrero Seleccionado comenzó a hablar.

Interesante, muy interesante, nunca había visto una mente como esta –el Sombrero hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta, todo mundo estaba expectante- oooh, hay una enorme diferencia entre los magos ingleses y los mexicanos, mientras los ingleses piensan en el status de la sangre, los mexicanos tienen en alto el honor familiar sin importar nada, un perfecto Hufflepuff, pero tambien veo una hambre de conocimiento nunca vista, idóneo para Ravenclaw, tu valentía es admirable, pero no eres testarudo, posees la astucia, solo cuando la situación lo amerita, Griffindor y Slitherin están descartadas oficialmente, asi que –de la nada un redoble de tambores retumbo en la Gran Sala, las causantes Susan y Sue que esperaban el momento- HUFFLEPUFF.

Susan Bones festejo la colocación de su amigo en su casa, Sue lucia un poco desanimada pero lo dejo pasar porque podría convivir con su amigo todo un año, solo ella, Susan y el chico, solo que tendrían que pasar por una pared de chicas curiosas sobre su nuevo amigo el cual llamo mucho la atención, hablando de el, solo se quito el sombrero con delicadeza y con fuerza grito al aire "IM CRASHING THIS PARTY" y nuevamente comenzó a sonar ese tema musical, dando a lugar que algo nuevo se acercaba a Hogwarts, algo que cambiaria muchas vidas a partir del dia siguiente.

Fin de Omake

como dije antes, si desean unirse, solo diganmelo y hablaremos por MP para hablar de requisitos, gracias.


	2. Primeros Dias

Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, aquí les traigo la conti de este fic "desmadre total" en el universo de Harry Potter, solo espero que sea de su total agrado y dejen sus comentarios para seguir continuando

Primeros días, Torneo de Magos

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana en Hogwarts, la mayoría de los estudiantes aun dormia listos para comenzar las clases rutinarias, excepto que en la casa Hufflepuff había un poco de actividad, Javier Millán, el mago mexicano recién transferido a la escuela de magia inglesa terminaba de alistarse para comenzar su dia, tenia la costumbre de despertar temprano en su escuela y aquí no seria la excepción, bajo sin hacer mucho ruido a la sala común de la casa y no evito asombrarse, porque Susan Bones lo esperaba sentada en un sofá que da dirección a la chimenea, ella parecía haberse arreglado mas de la cuenta para dar una excelente impresión a su amigo extranjero, ella descansaba porque se había quitado la costumbre de despertar temprano, estaba en una posición que la dejaba relajada y no le causaría estress en momentos posteriores, el chico lentamente se acerco a la somnolienta Susan y si hacer movimientos bruscos beso la mejilla, logrando que la chica reaccionara.

Buenos días bella durmiente –el chico obtuvo lo que deseaba, la maga pelirroja despertaba nuevamente- espero no haberte hecho esperar.

Si esto recibo cuando te esperare en las mañanas, es mas que bienvenido –el chico solamente toma asiento a su lado- nunca pensé volver a verte, aunque tenia las esperanzas de vernos en vacaciones de Verano porque tenia planeado visitarte –el chico le dice que las puertas de su casa siempre estarán abiertas- como terminaste seleccionado para venir.

Sinceramente tambien me sorprendio cuando fui seleccionado para venir aquí, habian mejores candidatos para la transferencia, pero el director pensó que yo era mejor –Susan le menciona que conocer a 2 estudiantes no era ventaja- en parte, aunque pienso que cuando te lleve a mi instituto, el director quedo encantado con tu sola presencia.

Viejo rabo-verde –la pareja rie pero no en volumen alto para no molestar a los aun durmientes- oye, ya que nos levantamos temprano, quería saber si –un enorme rubor acaparo las mejillas de la chica- bueno, si no te molesta –el chico le anima a que diga lo que desea- podrias prepararme tu famosos desayuno.

Ahhh, era eso –el chico suspiro aliviado, Susan le preguntaba que pensaba con una sonrisita complice- nada, nada, vayamos al comedor para comenzar –Susan asiente y lanza un hechizo que se perdió del otro lado de la pared- puedo preguntar que fue eso.

Aun como somos compañeros de casa y tengamos mas tiempo para nosotros, no quiero que Sue se sienta desplazada, le mande un mensaje para que se nos uniera –el chico de broma le dice "ternurita"- payaso –la chica le salio un rubor pero sonreía- nos vamos.

Nos vamos –el chico ofrece su brazo y la chica lo toma, ambos dejando la sala común de Hufflepuf-.

En la Sala RavenClaw

Sue Li dormia a pierna suelta, o sea, muy descompuesta en la cama, murmuraba cosas como "Javis, quiero unos churros rellenos" o "que rico masaje Javis, no te detengas" todas las chicas en la habitación dormían plácidamente, hasta que sucedió, un hechizo que salio de la nada golpeo a Sue Li provocando que se cayera de la cama alertando a sus compañeras de cuarto, cuando todas llegaron a auxiliarla, la vieron leyendo un mensaje en el aire que decía "Desayuno continental, 40 minutos, gran salón" el mensaje se disemino al instante, las chicas observan que Sue no se movia para nada y sin avisar toma sus toallas y se atrinchera en el baño, 5 minutos salio toda empapada envuelta en la misma toalla y cerro las cortinas de su cama para privacidad, las compañeras de cuarto no entendían que pasaba con ella y en menos de 15 minutos salía Sue Li totalmente arrelgada y con una pequeña capa de maquillaje dejando anonadadas a sus compañeras de dormitorio, la chica salio de la habitación a toda velocidad, las chicas se miraron volvieron a dormir, pensando que mas tarde resolverían esa duda.

En el Gran Comedor, Susan Bones observaba algo que añoraba de hace tiempo, a su amigo cocinar, simplemente porque su sazón era exquisito que incluso los Elfos Domesticos o los mejores chef mágicos se quedarían cortos, momentos después Sue hacia su aparición por las grandes puertas con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios viendo lo que se sucitaba ante sus ojos, el chico usaba un delantal blanco y un sombrero de chef con bombín que cae hacia la derecha, el tenia frente a el una parrilla de 4 quemadores portátil y sobre 2 de ellos tenia un comalito rectangular donde se cocinaba el desayuno, un típico desayuno "muggle" como ellos le llaman, pero con ciertos aditamentos que lo hacen mas nutritivo, unos simples Hot-cackes bañados en miel de maple adornados con pequeñas rodajas de frambuesas en medio, para beber un delicioso jugo de naranja recién hecho, junto a un vaso de leche, además de unas pastillas que servían como suplementos alimenticios, la leche y el jugo siendo traídos por la recién conocida elfa Winky, la pequeña había conocido al joven cuando entro a la cocina por unos ingredientes para el desayuno de las chicas, ella había impedido que el chico hiciera esas cosas, porque era su trabajo hacerlo.

(flash back)

Winky cierto –la elfa asiente- mira, yo no creo en la esclavitud ni que un ser se rebaje tanto para hacer esto –la elfa no decía nada y solo asiente- solo con verte se el pasado de tu raza, fueron maldecidos cierto.

Es una historia que pasa de elfo en elfo mi señor –la elfa sentía que el chico no tenia malicia, y que solo quería conocerla mas- nuestro pueblo no tenia este aspecto como usted menciona, nosotros eramos mas altos y con una belleza inconfundible, manejábamos la magia con tal maestria que el mismo Merlin nos había pedido asesoría con su hechicería –el joven tomo asiento para escuchar el relato- hubo un mago, uno que poseía un enorme odio hacia nuestra gente debido a nuestra maestria con la magia, el pudo convencer a otros magos a revelarse contra nosotros y con un gran hechizo lleno de maldad, fuimos condenados a tener esta forma, y solamente podríamos vivir si nos enlazamos mágicamente a un mago y servirle.

Bueno, yo no soy partidario de la esclavitud o atadura mágica que hacen ustedes para subsistir, yo me fio mas en la familia, has oído hablar de los clanes Shamanicos –la elfa niega- veras, a diferencia de las "Casas Nobles" y "los Sangre Pura" que se rige aquí en Inglaterra, los clanes solo tenemos una filosofía, la familia, la familia siempre estará para ayudar a uno de los suyos cuando se encuentra en problemas, la familia nunca te dara la espalda, si cometes un error la familia siempre te dara una mano para seguir adelante, y sobre todo, la familia, siempre esta junto a ti sin importar donde te encuentres, sabes que siempre te apoyan y te brindaran su fuerza para continuar, y lo mas especial, tenemos la capacidad de romper la maldición.

De verdad puede hacer eso –el mago mexicano asiente- no quiero esperar a contárselo a todos y –el mago la interrumpe que no podía ser posible tal hazaña- Winky no entiende muy bien.

El detalle de romper la maldición, es que solamente puedo hacerlo una vez, y en especial, que la elfo o elfa que desee liberar sea parte de mi familia, por eso te pregunto, quieres ser libre y formar parte de mi familia –la elfa se entristeció porque quería que toda su raza fuese liberados- no te preocupes, convenceré a unos amigos para que ellos liberen a unas elfos mas, como dice un dicho "con un grano de arena, se mueve toda una playa".

Creo que Winky acepta, solo espero que no se tarde mucho –el chico le menciona que le dira cuando lo hara, y sera un espectáculo para recordar- desde este dia, Winky promete fidelidad a su familia amo Javier.

(fin de Flash Back)

Justo en el momento en el que Javier terminaba de servir los alimentos de las chicas y los propios, la puerta de la gran sala se abrió, algunos profesores y alumnos de grados superiores vieron como el mago mexicano guardaba las cosas de cocina y se disponían a desayunar como dios manda, nadie de los que llegaron al comedor sabia que clase de comida era la servida a los chicos, ellos decidieron pasar de largo para tomar sus asientos y comenzar a tomar los sagrados alimentos de la mañana, todo era normal hasta que vieron a los chicos tomar unas pastillas con el jugo de naranja, haciendo que la enfermera de la escuela se levante de su asiento.

Disculpe joven, que acaba de tomar –el chico solo la mira de forma aburrida y vuelve su atención a las chicas, que supieron que fue algo grosero, y la profesora entendio de inmediato- oh, lo siento por no presentarme, soy Madame Pompfrey, soy la enfermera de la Escuela de Hogwarts.

Asi están mejor las cosas, mi nombre es Javier Millán, y lo que les proporcione a las chicas y a mi es un suplemento vitamínico para magos, al igual que las pociones nutritivas proveen nutrientes necesarios para un mago, excepto que los complejos dan el triple de beneficios dando vitaminas que los magos no consumimos regularmente, dando una nutrición completa –la enfermera y todos los presentes que escucharon eso se quedaron asombrados, nunca en sus mentes habian pensado que eso podría existir- sinceramente, están a la venta al publico en general, unos para mantener una buena salud, y otros como yo, por necesidad –Albus iba a preguntar a que se referia pero fue interrumpido- y no dire de que se trata mi necesidad, no quiero que saquen ventaja de ello.

Tiene mucho sentido lo que dice señor Millán, antes de entregarle su horario de clases, en la junta de profesores todos propusimos que usted vea con sus propios ojos como son las clases aquí antes de tomarlas como un alumno mas –el mexicano asiente porque era una excelente idea, además de poder cumplir con Lady Hooch y sus curiosidades sobre el vuelo- pero antes, debe escoger a 2 estudiantes para que lo guien a cada una de las clases.

De eso no hay problema, Susan Bones y Sue Li llenan ese requisito –las magas mencionadas asienten con grandes sonrisas- espero que no haya problema alguno.

No hay problema, solo tengo una condición –el joven gimio sabiendo que algo venia- que tal si se une a usted 2 alumnos mas, uno de Gryffindor y el ultimo de Slitherin, para que pueda tener distintos puntos de vista de todas las casas que rigen Hogwarts –Susan y Sue tenían muecas de molestia, les habian arruinado su momento a solas con su "amigo" por todo un dia, el chico asintió a regañadientes- excelente, solo tenemos que esperar a los demás alumnos para hacer la notificación.

Acepto que otros alumnos de otras casas me acompañen, pero tambien tengo una condición y no es negociable –ahora todos los profesores y unos cuantos alumnos que estaban llegando ponían atención a la situación- si alguno de ellos actua como todo un troglodita, neanderthal, o simplemente quiere ser un altanero de pacotilla, por mis propias manos hare justicia, porque yo no dejare pasar la discriminación, y peor si es en mi contra, asi que director, tómelo, o solamente Susan y Sue serán mis chaperonas –todo mundo tenia la boca por los suelos, nadie que haya conocido le había plantado cara a Albus Dumbledore, y Javier Millán era el primero que lo hacia de frente y sin nada de miedo en sus palabras-.

D…de acuerdo, se hara como tu quieres –Albus cedió al "capricho" del chico- solo tengo una pregunta, y creo que mis docentes tambien estarán curiosos, nos puede mostrar su varita –pero el miedo se vio en sus ojos cuando en el rostro del chico se formo una sonrisa algo maniática-.

Tiene razón director, no he mostrado mi varita desde que llegue aquí –el chico muestra unas pistoleras al nivel de su cintura, a los lados de este habian unos cuchillos de trinchera que destacaban uno de otro, uno era de metal y otro hecho puramente de madera confundiendo a los profesores, como los de Asuma en Naruto- lo que ven aquí es mi varita dividida, digamos que tiene el propósito de usarlos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no se equivoque, tambien puedo realizar magia con ellas, y lo mejor es que soy ambidiestro.

Millán, no creo que esas baratijas sean varitas, acaso los magos mexicanos no pueden comprarse unas y –de repente Severus Snape no siguió su monologo porque estaba paralizado, el causante el mismo mago mexicano que apuntaba su cuchillo de trinchera de madera hacia el-.

Alguna duda –todo mundo niega- solo lo dire una vez, y espero que se les grabe, el primer requisito para los nuevos magos para entrar al Instituto, es que los mismos aspirantes fabriquen su propia varita, sin importar el diseño si tiene un objetivo en especifico.

Sin decir nada mas el chico tomo asiento junto con Susan y Sue, las cuales sabían de lo que era capaz el mago mexicano, el director libero a Snape del hechizo paralizador y cuando este reacciono de inmediato solto su típico "100 puntos menos por atacar a un maestro" decidio ignorar todo eso y se puso comodo para esperar a los otros 2 estudiantes que lo acompañarían en su recorrido por las clases en Hogwarts, antes de que llegaran todos los alumnos, el de inmediato saco de su bolso viajero 1 percha para aves que contaba con 2 barras, una encima de otra con una separación de 10 centimetros, el solamente la coloco frente a ella y tambien saco un guante de piel, algo grueso que evitaría que algo lo traspase, de repente una enorme sombra zurca la gran sala, todo mundo mira hacia el techo y solo ven a una enorme ave, mucho mas grande que los búhos y lechuzas de correo, la enorme sombra se acercaba a la percha mientras el mago mexicano le entrega a sus amigas unos MP3 con las canciones que les fascinaba a cada una, era bueno conocer los gustos de las mujeres, la sombra finalmente aterrizo en la percha.

Crei que te tomaría un poco mas viejo amigo, ahora nadie dudara de las capacidades de una águila –el ave mencionada, un águila real solo hincho su pecho con orgullo y chillo dando a conocer su lugar en la cadena de poder de las aves- si que eres algo orgulloso Skyver, y donde esta nuestra pequeña.

Lentamente una cabecita verde aparecia detrás de la cabeza de Skyver, era una ave mucho mas pequeña que la primera, su plumaje verde parecía brillar gracias los pocos rayos de sol que pasaban por los vitrales del comedor, era la primera vez que las chicas veian ese ejemplar de ave, ella al ver a su dueño frente a ella aleteo unas cuantas veces para posarse en su hombro y comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja como símbolo de cariño, las chicas no dejaban de admirar la belleza de la pequeña ave.

Bueno mis queridas educandas, mientras los viejos eligen a los otros 2 chaperones les explicare rápidamente que tienen frente a ustedes –las chicas asienten con grandes sonrisas- ustedes ya conocen a Skyver, mi compañero animal, y los que nos escuchan les dire que Skyver es una Aguila Real, oriundas de Europa, parte de Africa, un poco de Asia y Norteamerica, ellas pueden alcanzar a medir 1.20 metros desde el pico hasta la cola, y tener una envergadura de ala de hasta 2.30 metros –para mostrar lo que es envergadura, el águila extendió sus enormes alas haciendo que los alumnos se asombren- y esta pequeña de aquí, es un Quetzal o como yo la llamo Itzia, ella es una ave sagrada en nuestro continente por sus hermosas plumas que nunca dejan de crecer ni tampoco dejan de ser muy hermosas, mientras el ave puede alcanzar los 40 o 60 centimetros de longitud, casi la mitad de esa medida se debe a su larga pero hermosa cola.

OHHHH –todo mundo reacciono de esa forma-.

Salto a la primera clase

Antes de llegar a la clase, ya había aplicado 3 Tombstone Piledriver, 4 Clothesline of Hell, 2 Sweet Chin Music, esto debido a los boca floja de los Malfoy y Weasley, el pelirrojo conocido como "el Malfoy de Gryffindor" ambos salían con sus comentarios sobre status de la sangre y que el mago mexicano no debería estar en Hogwarts, a pesar de semejante paliza ellos no parecían aprender, la primera clase fue vuelo, donde le contesto todas las dudas a la profesora Hooch, sobre sus habilidades de transformarse en aves de distintas especies, Ron y Draco comenzaron nuevamente a parlotear que ellos podrían hacerlo mejor, y el pelirrojo nuevamente quizo alardear sobre que Susan Bones era su novia, Javier pidió perdón por lo que haría, la profesora Hooch asiente preguntándose que haría, el mago mexicano solamente patea la zona toraxica del albino y coloca su cabeza entre sus piernas, sujetándolo de su cintura lo levanta con fuerza y lo estrella contra el suelo, para agregar humor al acto Javier lo cubre y Sue le sigue el juego haciendo el conteo de 3.

Eso y mas te mereces serpiente sucia y –Ron no termino de burlarse porque fue paralizado, Javier de su bolso de viajero saca un peine común y corriente, el con delicadeza le reacomoda su peinado de librito y Sue lo libera, el pelirrojo iba a agradecer el gesto pero solamente fue victima de una cachetada guajolotera que lo hizo girar sobre su propio eje (referencia a Botija y Chompiras de Chespirito)- OYE QUE TE PASA.

NO EXAGERES WEASLEY –Javier callo al pelirrojo- y la próxima vez que te escuche hablar de esa forma, te amarro a una de las escobas y la hare volar hasta perderte de vista –el pelirrojo solo asiente de miedo- continue profesora, y lamento lo sucedido.

Clase de Pociones

Ni que decir sobre Severus Snape, solo ver como inicio la clase el mago mexicano se retiro porque vio enormes faltas a la seguridad de los estudiantes a la hora de fabricar las pociones, la poca o nula instrucción para fabricarlos con seguridad, solo poniendo ingredientes en la pizarra y pocas instrucciones, y lo peor de todo su discriminación hacia todas las casas excepto a sus protegidos, Draco comenzó a burlarse de los pequeños de Gryffindor por hacer masl la poción, al ojo de Javier la misma era perfecta y simple, no como lo decía en la pizarra debido a que habian leído previamente la elaboración del proyecto, Snape solo sonreía a las burlas de Draco hacia los pequeños leones, eso lo hacia tan feliz que no pudo saborear ese momento gracias al mago mexicano que tomo la cabeza del albino y estrello con fuerza su rostro contra la pared, y antes de que Ron se burlara el tambien recibió lo que merecia, una patada en las joyas familiares por parte de Sue Li, Snape iba a reaccionar como sabia, pero nuevamente fue paralizado por Javier, e hizo una declaración a ambas casas presentes.

Niños, permítanme presentarme, como la mayoría escucho anoche mi nombre es Javier Millán y provengo de México, se estarán preguntando porque desconté a Malfoy y Sue a Weasley frente a todos ustedes y porque el profesor esta paralizado –los niños asienten- primero que nada, no creo en eso de la "rivalidad" de las casas porque eso fomenta la discriminación y odio que incluso los mejores amigos que se encuentran en distintas casas llegan a odiarse a muerte, en segunda, golpee a Malfoy porque se lo adverti a su director citando "si alguno de ellos actua como todo un troglodita, neanderthal, o simplemente quiere ser un altanero de pacotilla, por mis propias manos hare justicia, porque yo no dejare pasar la discriminación" y no es la primera vez que lo hago, ya lo he hecho mas de 15 veces en el dia y no aprenden, y porque paralize al "profesor" Snape, sencillamente porque el quería atacarme, miren su mano derecha –todos los niños veian que tenia su varita en mano-.

Clase de Encantos

Por el momento la clase mas interesante después de la de vuelo, el profesor Flitwick era un enanin simpático, estaba dando la clase a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, los hechizos que veía eran buenos e interesantes, incluso el mago mexicano solo con verlos podría pensar en variantes mas poderosas de los mismos, no tenia que preocuparse por lo que diran Malfoy y Weasley porque ahora se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela, la señora Pompfrey solo negó leyendo una nota donde se explicaba el porque la presencia de ellos 2 ahí.

Clase de Transfiguración

Esta visita fue interrumpida por un búho con carta para el mago mexicano, el cual era notificado que una persona mas seria enviada a Hogwarts para pasar el año escolar junto a el, la única pista que obtuvo de la identidad de su compañero es un palo de hockey dibujado en la parte inferior de la carta, Susan y Sue les tomo un poco de tiempo para saber la identidad de la persona y su rostro se formo una sonrisa casi estilo Joker, pensando en todas las cosas que podían hacer en esta "permisiva" escuela.

4 Dias después en la Gran Sala

(Cena)

Todo mundo estaba expectante debido a otra noticia que según el viejazo daría revuelo a todo el mundo mágico, antes de que el hablara un mini-ejercito de 8 hombres cargaban un enorme pedestal de oro, Javier pensó que eso era una perdida de metal valioso, cuando lo abrieron se revelo en la parte superior un caliz de gran tamaño que ardia en fuego, eso llamo un poco su atención, y el viejo comenzó su discurso "motivador" lava cerebros.

La Gloria Eterna –el viejo señalaba el enorme Caliz- el es premio para el ganador del Torneo de los 3 Magos –Javier susurro "3 Estafoadores" haciendo que Susan y Sue que se encontraba cerca chistaran de la risa- por todo este año Hogwarts será anfitrión del Torneo en el cual vendrán otras Academias participantes como lo son Beauxbauton –al mago mexicano le vino a la mente quien pudo haber sido transferido alla- y la Escuela Drumstrang –otro recuerdo del mago de quien fue mandado alla le hizo expresar una sonrisa tétrica- mañana por la mañana estas escuelas llegaran para unírsenos a este maravilloso evento, alguien tiene una duda.

Yo dire –Javier levanta la mano, el viejo solo suspiro porque gracias a el Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley lucían muy mal heridos- bueno, lo que dire y hare no tiene nada que ver con el torneo en si, pero quiero que vean una parte de las habilidades de un mago mexicano, Winky –la elfa mencionada aparece frente al chico, este camina al centro de la sala para que todo mundo lo vea, un adulto presente vio a su ex-elfa y solo bufo- recuerdas mi promesa –la elfa asiente y sus ojos se abren de felicidad- te diste cuenta verdad?

Winky esta lista amo Javier –el chico asiente y un circulo mágico aparece en el suelo donde se encuentra la elfa- amo?

No temas, es parte del ritual –la elfa solo asiente y cierra sus ojos, todo mundo no le despegaba la mirada- yo Javier Millán, miembro del antiguo clan Shamanico Millán, llamo a mis ancestros para liberar a este inocente ser de su maldición, y formar parte de nuestro clan, yo Javier Millán, asi lo pido.

El circulo brillo con una intensidad nunca vista y ese brillo paso a iluminar a la pequeña elfa, ella solo se dejo llevar por el poder que llenaba su diminuto cuerpo, en su mente imágenes de ella misma pero con su verdadero cuerpo se desbloqueaban e inundaban el cerebro de la creatura, de repente sucedió lo que Javier esperaba y dejando mudos a los presentes, la figura que era Winky comenzó a crecer, solo quedando unos cuantos centímetros por debajo del mago mexicano, su cuerpo tambien presentaba enormes cambios, como digo enormes son enormes, sus pechos crecieron, sus caderas se ensancharon y sus piernas se tornearon al igual que se alargaron, cuando la luz se disemino Winky era muy distinta, ahora lleva una boina roja con la parte inferior que tiene cuatro patrones trébol de la hoja. Ella viste una elegante capa roja y oro, y debajo de que ella tiene una camisa elfa verde corto y mangas con brazales con extremos verdes más oscuros. En su parte inferior del cuerpo que tiene una falda corta elfa verde con un pequeño paño blanco y un cinturón con cuatro tréboles de la hoja y una hebilla de trébol de cuatro hojas, con diseño celta. En sus piernas lleva botas élficas verdes que llegan hasta el muslo, sus medidas ahora son 92-62-89, dejando atonitos a todos los presentes.

A…amo –el mago asiente, para las moscas el tenia un espejo en manos donde ella podía verse, ahora ella tenia una larga cabellera rubia platinada y unos hermosos ojos azules como el mismo mar- MI SEÑOR –la elfa se lanza sobre el mago con un gran abrazo rompe-huesos- mi señor, cumpliste tu promesa hacia Alleyne –el mago le pregunta ¿Alleyne?- si mi señor, es mi nombre original y obtuve Winky cuando la raza fue maldecida.

Winky, te ordeno volver conmigo en este instante –Barty Crouch lleno de envidia y sus ojos llenos de lujuria quería ordenar a la elfa volver a su lado, lo que olvido, es que ella ya no es parte de su familia- como tu amo y tu como sirviente de la familia Crouch te lo ordeno.

Lo siento viejo, pero ahora formo parte del Clan Millán, no como esclava como mis hermanas sino como una mas de la familia, asi que viejito olvídate de eso –Dumbledore observo ese acontecimiento y rápidamente formulo planes para hacerse con un ejercito de elfas serviciales y poderosas, asi que con su acto de abuelo escogio sus palabras para tener esa información-.

No tan rápido anciano, se lo que planeas y no accederé a tus artimañas de abuelito bonachon –el director se quedo quieto y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, haciendo que los estudiantes queden estupefactos- cuando tus ojos brillan y pones tu acto de abuelo es clara señal de que planeas algo, no caere en tus artimañas ni manipulaciones, Alleyne es mi familia al igual que Susan y Sue –la elfa y las mencionadas sintieron mariposas en sus estómagos- asi que, mide tus palabras antes de hablar.

OYE, NO LE HABLES AL DIRECTOR DE ESA FORMA –Ron Weasley salio en su defensa, Ginny su hermana menor había enterrado su rostro en la cena fingiendo no conocerlo, incluso la pro-autoridad Hermione Granger supo cuando callarse y Harry replanteaba su amistad con el pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudiese decir mas Alleyne desaparece y reaparece frente al pelirrojo- ¿vienes a mi porque sabes que soy mejor que el?

Nunca –antes de que el pelirrojo dijera "ehh" ella lo patea en el estomago y lo engancha de una forma nunca vista, para después levantarlo como si no pesara nada y lo mantenía en alto (un suplex bandera) para hacer alarde de su fuerza ella realizo 10 sentadillas con todo y pelirrojo a cuestas que incrementa su peso casi al doble, y lentamente ella se deja caer de espaldas con todo y pelirrojo Weasley, todo mundo quedo helado del susto al ver caer al alumno, Alleyne imitando lo que vio hacer su amo con Draco en la clase de vuelo, lo cubre y Sue siguiendo la corriente le hace la cuenta de 3, dando como ganadora a la elfa- nunca le levantes la voz a mi señor, esta claro.

QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO ESA CHICA A MI ESTUDIANTE –Minerva McGonagall aun no creía lo que acaba de ver-.

Solamente un movimiento de lucha libre profe, solo eso –Javier no podía estar mas orgullosa de su elfa, la cual le sonríe haciendo el símbolo de la paz-.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Director, creo que recibió una nota de mi escuela notificándole que una compañera vendría cierto –Dumbledore asiente, porque se le venia otra oportunidad de poder tener al mago mexicano bajo su control- creo que debo notificarle que, ella esta aquí.

(Tema de Kane cuando debuta en WWE)

Unas poderosas llamaradas explotaron a los lados de la enorme puerta de madera, la atmosfera se vuelve roja como el fuego y una canción tétrica comenzó a sonar, cuando la verdadera música comenzó a tocar las puertas se abren de golpe, una chica de no mas de 13 años hacia su entrada triunfal, parece que el mismo castillo le diera la bienvenida con caminos de fuego guiándola hacia el centro de la gran sala, ella luce un traje egipcio, la chica tenia puesto un elegante casco de oro con una cobra en su centro. Ella lleva una placa de pecho enjoyado que alcanza solamente a medio camino a través de su busto en desarrollo junto con las bragas a rayas debajo un paño opaco en su frente. Sus brazos también se envuelven con un paño blanco, pero no se deje engañar por la apariencia benigna, los paños blancos son realmente vendas, con la que amenaza puede realizar algunos de sus ataques, a su derecha caminando a su lado se encontraba un enorme lagarto monitos, incluso algunos nunca lo habian visto en sus vidas, un Dragon de Komodo que poseía un collar egipcio.

La chica con toda la elegancia que una reina egipcia poseía en sus tiempos veía a los demás estudiantes como meros plebeyos al igual que su lagarto, ella solo enfoco su vista al frente para encontrarse con su compañero y amigo de escuela Javier, el cual solo asiente ante la presencia de la chica, ella no le quitaba la mirada a Alleyne, la elfa quería saber que estaba pasando al mismo tiempo sabia que su señor no estaba en peligro, como en la realeza ella ofrece su mano y el chico la toma besando su dorso mostrando caballerosidad, ella se disculpa levantando sus brazos todo lo que puede y cuando los deja caer enormes llamaradas cubrían las 4 esquinas del salón, cuando todo se disemino ella con una sonrisa de realeza se presenta.

Buenas noches plebeyos, mi nombre es Mariana y soy estudiante junto a Javier, y aunque no lo parezca soy muy inteligente y estoy en el 5to año escolar –Draco se acerca a la chica con arrogancia plasmada en su rostro- algo que agregar.

Tu no eres una reina, solo eres una mestiza que aparenta ser algo que no eres, debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores, a mi que soy un sangre pura –Draco no siguió hablando porque la chica lo señalaba, este no entendia que quería hacer y súbitamente sucedió, una enorme cobra real apareció enrollada en su brazo lista para atacar, el albino salto del miedo, sin evitar ensuciar sus pantalones- QUE TRATAS DE HACER, MATARME?

Matarte, porque querria hacerlo, además seria un desperdicio de precioso veneno en alguien tan arrogante e idiota como tu, cierto mi querida Cleopatra –el reptil mencionado solo sisea de gusto al sentir las caricias de su ama- espero que midas tus palabras de ahora en adelante.

Fin de Omake

no me queda mas que decir, me despido por ahora, se aceptan ideas para hacerle la vida de cuadritos al viejito, pelirrojo, albino y otros que se les ocurran, gracias por su atencion


	3. Caliz, Diosas y mas Elfas

Tercera parte de este Fic señoritas y señores, se que es algo trillado comenzar un fic desde el 4to libro, pero eso me da mas libertad para maniobrar mis planes sobre lo que acontecerá en el mismo, solo espero que lo disfruten y se aceptan cualquier tipo de criticas.

Elecciones, Diosas y mas mexicanos

La entrada de Mariana había dejado a muchos en asombro puro, otros como Ron Weasley se lo había perdido por tratar de levantarse sin éxito del Suplex Bandera, la pequeña encaro a Alleyne preguntando su relación con Javier, la rubia le explico que ahora era una elfa al servicio de Javier por haberla liberado de su maldición, la chica entrecierra sus ojos y solamente toma a Javier del cuello y comienza a agitarlo al mismo tiempo grita que quiere una elfa a la de ya, Alleyne usando un poco de fuerza separa a Mariana del mareado Javier, y como elfa preocupada por su señor, comenzó a aplicarle RCP ante las miradas molestas de Susan y Sue que veian todo, donde ellas se imaginaban en el lugar de la elfa, cuando Javier se recupero en unos segundos, el asintió y Alleyne desaparece.

Ahora dime, porque quieres una elfa, no tienes bastante protección con Cleopatra y Colmillo –el enorme lagarto chasquea su hocico para dar entender que el era el mencionado- solo quieres fastidiarlo un poco verdad.

Que te puedo decir, así somos las mujeres, solo espero que mi elfa sea como mis estándares establecen –todo mundo miraba lo acontecido, al parecer otra elfa seria liberada frente a todo mundo y ya estaban pensando que aspecto tendría la nueva elfa, Alleyne re-aparecio junto a una elfa que lucia un poco mas demacrada, Mariana se le acerca lentamente y la elfa comenzó a temblar de miedo, la chica con suavidad acaricia la cabeza del ser mágico para que esta ganara confianza- tranquila, no voy a lastimarte, como mi compañero pregunto a Alleyne yo te pregunto, quieres ser mi elfa –la pequeña ser asiente con lagrimas en sus ojos, Javier le pasa una hoja con lo que tiene que decir y ella asiente con una gran sonrisa- yo Mariana Luna, miembro del antiguo clan Shamanico Luna, llamo a mis ancestros para liberar a este inocente ser de su maldición, y formar parte de nuestro clan, Mariana Luna, así lo pido.

Como paso con Alleyne, un circulo con el símbolo familiar de Mariana rodeo a la pequeña, y como con la elfa rubia la creatura se envolvió de luz y su figura comenzó a cambiar y memorias pasadas volvían de golpe, cuando la luz se disemino todo mundo quedo con la quijada por el suelo, la nueva elfa lleva un chaleco blanco, tiene un collar de serpiente como temática y un patrón sencillo en la parte posterior, el chaleco también tiene una gema roja en cada pecho rodeada con un patrón de espiral. El collar también tiene piel y lleva placas de hombro de concha de tortuga con un punto rojo en la parte posterior de cada uno. En sus piernas, ella tiene blancos espinilleras con zapatillas verdes con puntas en forma de colmillos, en su cintura del lado izquierdo tenia colgado un escudo y en su lado derecho enfundada una espada tipo Kris, con la punta de esta color roja como la sangre.

Y lo mas destacable de ella, es que esta desnuda de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ella con una expresión igual de asombro se veía y vio su intimidad al aire libre y junto a todas las miradas de los presentes de inmediato se tapa y Alleyne para ayudar a una hermana le provee su capa para que pueda usarla como un pareo temporal mientras busca algo de ropa o algo que cubra su zona intima, Mariana estaba asombrada y feliz por su nueva elfa, que de inmediato como toda niña se lanza y la abraza, la elfa sintiendo el peso mira hacia abajo, Mariana la ve fijamente y ve unos profundos ojos rojos, y una larga cabellera verde en 2 tonos, la parte frontal seria un verde hoja y el resto amarrado a una cola de caballo verde bosque, tiene una estatura de 1.62 mts y sus medidas son 94-63-86.

Mi señora –la niña asiente- agradezco que hayas liberado a Echidna de la maldición, ahora yo serviré a usted hasta el final de mis días y –la elfa le susurra al oído y la chica asiente, del collar de Colmillo surge unos pequeño terrarios donde se encontraban unas serpientes, víboras, boas, la elfa agradece a su señora y ve detenidamente a cada reptil, Alleyne presentia eso y pensaba que podía cambiarla, pero ahora ve que no puede, era mejor así porque no seria la misma Echidna que le saca canas verdes a cada rato, la elfa salvaje se detuvo frente a una cobra egipcia y la misma veía detenidamente a la elfa, Echidna usando un pequeño cuchillo hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo índice y abriendo el terrario la cobra no dejaba de mirarla, dejando caer una gota de sangre la cobra la recibió con sus fauces abiertas, segundos después un brillo verdoso rodeo a la cobra y esta sale de su terrario y lentamente se arrastra debajo de la capa de Alleyne, Echidna trata de no reir por el cosquilleo que le provocaba la cobra y segundos después todo se detuvo, la elfa se retiro la capa dejando ver su zona inferior y ante la sorpresa de todos ahora ella tenia una falda-short del mismo color de su chaleco que subre lo escencial de sus caderas y un poco sus piernas, con detalles en verde para ser juego- mucho mejor, ahora ya puedo moverme libremente.

Echidna –Alleyne llama la atención de la elfa salvaje, ella al verla casi salta del susto- porque ese cambio de ropa, porque te conozco muy bien y no eres de las que se tapan mucho –por no revelar que solo usa una serpiente como tanga-.

Se la situación, todos aquí son unos mojigatos y tengo que guardar la compostura durante los días de clases, pero no quiere decir sobre los fines de semana –Alleyne chista molesta, pero con una leve sonrisa porque veria a Echidna como la conocía- una pregunta Alleyne, QUIEN ES ESE GUAPOTE AL QUE ESTAS ACOMPAÑANDO.

GUAPOTE –todo el mundo repitió la palabra, aunque las brujas inglesas debían aceptar que el chico mexicano tenia su encanto-.

Con gusto te lo presento, Echidna, frente a ti esta mi señor Javier Millán, el me libero hace poco antes –la elfa salvaje veía detenidamente al mago mexicano, como si una serpiente asechara a un ave lista para atacar, incluso Mariana tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a acontecer, Alleyne sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero ella no quería meter las manos porque deseaba recordar viejos tiempos- ¿Echidna?

Lo siento mi señor –la elfa ataca al joven con un beso francés asombrando a todo mundo, en ese instante Susan y Sue se pusieron las pilas y lentamente se acercaban a la zona cero- mi señor, si Alleyne no satisface sus deseos, no dude en llamarme para complacerlo.

ALEJATE DE JAVIER AHORA –la elfa salvaje fue jalada por Susan, cuando ella queria devolver el golpe se sorprendio de que una humana la iguale en físico-.

Porque siempre pasa eso –Javier murmura para ser escuchado por Sue y Mariana, la asiática le recrimina que no exagere, Mariana asiente a lo que dijo la chica- Mariana, acaso no recuerdas lo que paso cuando visitamos a las Sirenas en Creta durante un viaje escolar.

No puedo debatir eso –Sue pregunta que paso en ese viaje muy molesta- digamos que cuando las sirenas vieron a Javier, ellas querían que el fertilizara sus huevos.

Obvio no aceptaste verdad Millán –el mexicano asintió diciendo que no podía debido reglas estudiantiles, entonces Sue reacciono de una forma poco vista en la escuela- MARIANITA, HA PASADO TIEMPO.

Se encuentra bien mi señor –Alleyne veía que Javier estaba bien, ella suspira aliviada- menos mal, aunque –ella vio que Sue trataba a Mariana como una muñequita y que Echidna le hacia frente a Susan y ella no se dejaba, incluso estaban tan cerca una de otra que sus pechos parecían tambien competir- esto será un problema.

Digo que será mas divertido así, bueno, con todo el espectáculo que dimos, será el tema de mañana sin duda –la elfa rubia asiente-.

Dia Siguiente

Al siguiente dia, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, casi, porque aun estaba en boca que 2 elfas super sexis deambularan por Hogwarts libremente y que una niña de 13 años que probo que era merecedora del 5to año de educación fue inducida a la casa de RavenClaw dejando en claro que cuando varios de los estudiantes de grados superiores le hicieron preguntas varias referentes a la magia, ella contesto todas sin temor a equivocarse en una de ellas, dejando a todos los cuervos mudos de la sorpresa y ella usa el uniforme reglamentario, excepto por la capa que quita mucho movimiento, así que en vez de la enorme capa ella usa una chaqueta como la de Javier con el símbolo de RavenClaw en su espalda, un poco después Dumbledore aun con la idea de tener elfas a su servicio ahora podría llegar a Mariana, obvio que no sabe que Javier le advirtió antes sobre los planes del viejo y como detectar cuando comenzaba con sus manipulaciones, la niña y Echidna asienten y agradecen por la información para estar listas, además, ese dia era importante porque llegarían las escuelas Beauxbauton y Drumstrang, era un dia algo frio para las elfas, que aunque sean creaturas magics sus rasgos humanos les hacían padecer los cambios de clima, Javier y Mariana configuraron unas capas para ellas, las elfas agradecidas con el gesto podían calentarse sin problemas, uno de los alumnos llamo la atención de todos señalando al cielo.

Una carroza de color azul pastel siendo tirado por 12 caballos voladores de Abraxan sobrevolaba el terreno de la escuela, y aterrizo en una zona especifica para ello, Susan menciono que la entrada de Javier fue mas llamativa, ella y Sue se juntaron con las elfas para tener un poco mas de calor corporal, las puertas de la carroza se abren y la primer persona en bajar fue una mujer de gran tamaño que Javier y Mariana identificaron de inmediato, la directora de Beauxbauton Olympe Maxime fue la primera persona en pisar el terreno de Hogwarts, después fue seguida por varias de las alumnas del mismo instituto, ellas usando un elegante conjunto de faldas azul pastel, un abrigo del mismo color y un sombrero que les daba un aire de realeza, la directora pasaba entre las filas de alumnos viéndolos como una tia viendo a sus sobrinos, pero su mirada se detuvo en los magos mexicanos y sus elfas, siguió su camino sin despegar su mirada hasta que Dumbledore la llamo y retomo su camino hacia el barbon, otro alumno llamo la atención señalando el lago donde una enorme asta de madera sobresalia del agua y en segundos un enorme barco surgio de las mismas aguas, el asta que antes habian visto es ahora el mástil central de la nave, minutos mas tarde la nave atraca en el puerto improvisado en el Lago Negro, donde una comitiva de hombres y mujeres con expresiones duras bajaban de la nave detrás de un hombre de mediana edad usando abrigos gruesos, su nombre Igor Karkaroff, director de la escuela Drumstrang, donde Dumbledore lo recibió en persona, cuando ambos directores se reunieron con la profesora Maxime, Igor tambien observo a los magos mexicanos y a las elfas, extrañándole ello se acerca a los jóvenes, igualmente la profesora porque tenia la misma curiosidad.

Buenos días jóvenes, por sus rasgos creo que vienen de Mexico cierto –ambos magos asienten- JAJAJAJAJA, ESTE AÑO SERA MAS QUE INTERESANTE, YA QUIERO VER LA CARA DE SU COMPAÑERO JADEN AL VERLOS AQUÍ.

Lo mismo digo de su compañero Paul, perdonen mi descortesía, soy Olympe Maxime, Directora de la Escuela de Magia Beauxbauton –Igor asiente imitando a la profesora- con quien tenemos el gusto de platicar –Dumbledore iba a interrumpir pero pensándolo mejor, lo dejo pasar-.

Un gusto profesores, mi nombre es Mariana Luna, Heredera del Clan Shaman Luna, y ella es mi elfa familiar Echidna –los directores se sorprendieron al ver a una elfa como Echidna, solamente conocían a los elfos domesticos-.

Mi nombre es Javier Millán, igualmente heredero del Clan Shaman Millán, y ella es mi elfa familiar Alleyne, mas tarde les despejaremos las dudas sobre nuestras elfas, ahh y no podían faltar, Susan Bones, sobrina de Amelia Bones, Jefa de Seguridad Mágica Inglesa –la pelirroja un poco timida asiente- y Sue Li, sobrina del actor mundialmente conocido Jet Li –las chicas de la escuela francesa no pudieron evitar chillar de alegría a la mención de Jet Li- mencionaron a Jaden y Paul, están aquí?

Jaden no se sentía bien y el viaje en el barco lo enfermo un poco, en estos momentos el esta descansando –Igor explico la ausencia del otro alumno mexicano-.

Paul esta durmiendo porque se preocupaba por nuestra seguridad en nuestro viaje, buen chico, no se ven muchos como el en estos días –Javier asiente y Mariana imita al mago- como es su educación alla.

Le podemos contestar todas sus preguntas, pero antes podrían permitirnos entrar a sus casas, digo, porque es de mala educación no estar presente en un evento sin precedentes –ambos directores asienten pensando que será algo bueno de ver, Mariana ya tenia una idea- muchas gracias directores.

Maxime llamo a Gabrielle Delacour para escoltar a Javier dentro de su carroza, mientras Igor hizo lo mismo con una chica llamada Natasha para hacer lo mismo con Mariana, antes de proceder ambos les dieron a sus elfas, Susan, Sue, Maxime e Igor unos tapones para oidos, ellos mencionaron que se los coloquen de una vez porque el despertar de ellos seria estridente, la pequeña Gabrielle tambien fue dotada por esos tapones al igual que Natasha y como escucharon las instrucciones se los colocaron, podían escuchar claramente pero deberían tener un uso, habian pasado varios minutos donde todo mundo se preguntaba que iban a hacer y de repente un sonido chillon pero poderoso hizo que todo mundo se tapara los oídos, para después se escucharon varios truenos, el primer sonido venia de la carroza y el segundo del barco que parecía que lo estaban atacando, pero no era así, otros minutos después los chicos salen de los transportes acompañados de las chicas y unos animales, de la carroza salio una pantera, mientras que del barco un gran lobo gris.

MALDICION MILLAN/LUNA, OBTENDRE MI VENGANZA –la pequeña Gabrielle y Natasha se estaban desarmando de la risa, porque nunca habian visto algo como eso en sus vidas-.

Que fue lo que hizo mi señor/señora –las elfas fueron las primeras en preguntar, Susan y Sue se unieron al grupo-.

Algo muy sencillo mi querida Alleyne –muestra un objeto rudimentario para las mentes mágicas- esto es una corneta de aire comprimido, la cual pudiste escuchar es muy ruidosa.

Mi linda y hermosa Echidna, contigo a mi lado aprenderás la fina arte de las bromas y no los juegos de niños que hacen los Weasley –los pelirrojos se sintieron ofendidos- lo que yo use fue un conjunto de pirotecnia y una olla, con eso bien suministrado se pueden imitar los disparos.

En la Gran Sala

Todo mundo esperaba a que la fiesta comenzara, Susan y Sue estaban de espaldas mientras Javier, Mariana y las elfas estaban a lado de ellas, Alleyne y Echidna ya se habian retirado las capas porque ya no sentían frio, cuando lo hicieron la profesora Maxime y Karkaroff estaban con la boca por los suelos por la belleza de las féminas, en ese instante las estudiantes de Beauxbauton hicieron su entrada magistral, pero cuando terminaron y le echaron el ojo a las elfas mas de una estaba celosa por los cuerpos de estas, de ellas siguieron Drumstrang, los cuales como en la película llegaron golpeando el suelo con sus bastones y hubo dragones de fuego, todo para llamar la atención y cuando vieron a las elfas sin las capas mas de uno tenia la boca por el suelo y otros ya pensaban como ligarlas, pero entre ellos faltaban los alumnos transferidos de Mexico, y de eso Mariana y Javier se encargarían de inmediato.

Director Karkaroff, Profesora Maxime, me permiten un momento, tengo que anunciar a mis compañeros que fueron transferidos a sus escuelas –los directores asienten, Dumbledore iba a hablar pero sus homologos le hicieron señas de que guardara silencio, Javier mira a Mariana y ella asiente, en ese momento un graznido de un cuervo retumbo en la habitación y las luces se apagaron- listo Mariana.

Tema de Sting

De la puerta del Gran Salon, una pantalla muestra un video donde un cuervo, un escorpión y un hombre con una pintura aterradora, las estudiantes francesas cambian sus ropas formales a unos jeans oscuros y unas blusas negras con la imagen de un escorpión, todas marcaban una valla, y comienza a sonar una música tétrica y el video seguía avanzando mostrando distintas facetas del mismo hombre, la pequeña Mariana se aclara la garganta y comienza.

Proveniente del Valle del Silencio, con una estatura de 1.86 mts, y un peso de 92 kilos, El Escorpion, el Vigilante, Paul Masters SSSSSSSTIIIIIIIIINGGG –las puertas se abren y un sujeto vistiendo unas botas con casquillo, unos jeans negros, una playera con el mismo escorpión de las chicas tienen, una ganardina larga de cuero negro, en su mano derecha tiene férreo control de un bat negro, su cabello peinado hacia atrás como cierto huron de Slitherin, su maquillaje característico no podía faltar y las chicas de Beauxbauton alababan su entrada y gritaban su nombre como todas unas fans, Maxime dejo pasar eso porque el chico se había hecho de un nombre en su instituto, defendiendo a sus alumnas de unos abusadores, a su lado una pantera negra con una mascara que igualaba el maquillaje del chico caminaba a su lado-.

El chico lentamente se dirige al final de la valla humana mientras las chicas tocaban al mencionado Sting y el no decía nada, como dicen, se dejaba querer, cuando llego al final y vio a Javier, el lo señala con su bat, todo mundo pensaba que deseaba cobrársela por lo de la bromita, pero el bajo su arma y cedió su mano como un saludo, Javier lo imita y ambos las cierran con fuerza y después un abrazo amistoso entre ellos se daba lugar, después paso a Mariana y ella se enredo en su cuello con un gran abrazo y el regresaba el gesto, la pantera se había emparejado con los recién llegados Cleopatra, Colmillo, Skyver e Itzia, los 5 animales parecían comunicarse con gruñidos, siseos y vocalizaciones, ahora era el turno de Javier, pero antes.

Tema Undertaker

(Aint no Grave)

Un repicar de una campana nuevamente apago las luces, otro campanazo simbro el silencio en el lugar, una atmosfera oscura ilumino el lugar como si se tratase de luz negra, una espesa niebla que apenas cubria el suelo sembraba el miedo en el corazón de los presentes, incluso en los rudos de Drumstrang, las francesas de inmediato cogieron cobijo con Paul para su protección, las puertas se abren donde una luz cegadora golpeo a los primeros que vieron lo que va a acontecer, la sombra de un sujeto enorme se erguia y a su lado la figura de un enorme lobo, varias sombras con forma de manos salían del suelo para poder alcanzar al hombre pero este al igual que el lobo los ignoran, la música era un llamado de la muerte, los alumnos temblaban como gelatinas, los profesores sentían que la muerte venía por ellos en especial Dumbledore, que murmuraba cosas como "no puedo irme, aun no he llegado a cumplir mis planes por el bien común", "quienes son estos magos mexicanos", "como puedo manipularlos para que trabajen para mi", el enorme sujeto lentamente comenzó su peregrinar a donde Mariana, Paul en modo Sting y Javier se encontraban, el lobo caminaba al mismo paso que el sujeto, el arrastre de las cadenas en la canción hacia que mas de uno de los estudiantes locales como extranjeros salten del susto.

Igualmente proveniente del Valle del Silencio Mexico, con una estatura de 1.83 mts. Y un peso de 87 kilogramos, Jaden Yuki, THEEEEE UUUUUUUNDEEEEEEEERTAKER –Javier anuncio al sujeto y este se detuvo frente a los magos, lentamente el levanta las manos y las velas que iluminaban el salón se encendieron lentamente revelando perfectamente al nuevo personaje, un sujeto que igual que el anterior usa una enorme gabardina de piel negra, un sombrero negro que le da el aire de misterio, el chico lentamente tomo el sombrero de su cabeza y se lo retiro lentamente y cuando lo hizo tenia unos ojos blancos blancos y relámpagos retumbaron en la sala asustando a todos, incluso un pequeño rayo cayo a un lado de Draco el cual salto del susto- buena entrada Jaden.

Siempre se trata de innovar, además viste la cara de todos cuando mi tema musical resaltaba el sonido de las cadenas, fue épico, lastima que no tengamos un video –Alleyne junto con Echidna se acercan al grupo con cámaras especiales para ver en la oscuridad- ohhh, esto será un boom en Magic-Tube sin duda, y creo que no nos han presentado.

Paul, Jaden, les presento a Echidna y Alleyne –Mariana había tomado la palabra- Echidna es mi elfa familiar, y Alleyne es la elfa familiar de Javier –ambos chicos estaban asombrados- alguna pregunta que quieran hacer respecto a nosotros directora Maxime.

Como había preguntado antes, como es la educación alla en su Pais –Mariana dio un paso al frente para explicar el sistema educacional de Mexico, Igor tanto Dumbledore tenían curiosidad sobre ello-.

Seria complejo explicarlo detalladamente, así que traje un plan de estudios que se les da a los de primer año y lo compare con el plan que tienen aquí –ella les extendió 2 copias de los planes de estudios de cada escuela a cada director, cabe destacar que en segundos la sorpresa se plasmo en los rostros de la directora Maxime y el profesor Karkaroff, Dumbledore estaba serio- en resumen les dire, los hechizos o materias que se imparten aquí a partir de 3er grado en nuestra escuela se aprenden desde el 1er grado, nuestra escuea busca que cada uno de sus alumnos este completamente preparados cuando enfrenten al mundo, podría decirse que nuestra sangre azteca nos exige la perfección.

Me gustaría ir a su escuela para observar sus instalaciones –Igor veía fotos de las mismas y eran atrayentes, Dumbledore estaba colorado de la envidia- y no manejan el sistema de casas.

No, porque eso limitaría demasiado nuestro aprendizaje y crearía rivalidades, y es algo que la escuela quiere evitar, que existan las rivalidades, si hay grupos de estudio y clubes deportivos, pero no nos comportamos como perros y gatos –los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slitherin estornudaron fuertemente- vaya, debe haber un viento para que ellos estornuden, espero que no sea contagioso.

Mi siguiente pregunta es sobre sus elfas, dijeron que ellas son elfas familiares, que las diferencia de los elfos domesticos –Mariana y Javier observan a Paul y Jaden, los cuales no les quitaban el ojo a Alleyne y Echidna, y eso comenzaba a incomodarlas-.

Esto lo sabra en este momento profesora Maxime –Alleyne asiente y desaparece junto a Echidna, Paul y Jaden querían saber que pasaba, y Javier era perfecto para aclarar la situación- vemos que no le quitaban el ojo a nuestras elfas, y pensamos que ustedes deberían enlazarse con unas –los alumnos asienten con grandes sonrisas, en ese momento las elfas aparecieron con 2 pequeñas elfas domesticas que en sus ojos había ilusión de ser liberadas, los chicos repiten las mismas palabras que Mariana les anoto en una hoja de papel solo diciendo sus nombres y al clan al que petenecen, ambos observan como las pequeñas creaturas son imbiudas en una luz medio cegadora y como con Alleyne y Echidna, sus cuerpos comienzan a cambiar, cuando la luz ceso las elfas se veian mejor que nunca, la primera elfa termino siendo una joven de piel blanca con algunas pecas sobre sus mejillas, su cabello era rubio y corto el cual no pasaba mas haya de su cuello, sus ojos eran verdes como una esmeralda. Sus ropas constaban de un traje negro de malla que no tenia mangas dejando libre sus hombros y este llegaba hasta sus muslos, dicha prenda delineaba su silueta a la perfección. En sus manos había unos guantes negros sin dedos y estos llegaban sobre el codo, como calzado la elfa llevaba unas botas café a la altura de los muslos y sobre sus caderas llevaba un cinturón de cuero, sus medidas son 87-58-90, la segunda elfa tiene hermosos cabellos rubios lacios que llegan debajo de sus gluteos, piel blanca como las nubes y lindos ojos grices. Sus ropas constan de un vestido verde que se mantenie firme gracias una cuerda detrás de su cuello, lleva un listo blanco en la cintura y tiene aberturas en ambos lados de las piernas. Lleva unas calcetas blancas con diseño propio que dejaban expuestas algunas partes de sus piernas y como calzado unas sandalias blancas, sus medidas son 105-58-93, dejando a mas de uno con el ojo pelo de la sorpresa, hemorragias nasales y muchas caras azules de celos, los directores estaban sin habla- como vieron, las elfas familiares hacen un vinculo especial con un miembro de un clan shaman, ellas tienen total libertad y no se les impone nada, tienen libre albedrio.

Mi señor, usted libero a Evangelyne –la elfa pecosita mira detenidamente a Jaden y este asiente- estare a su servicio por siempre, no dude en pedirme cualquier cosa –el mago le dice que no es para tanto- que no es para tanto, QUE NO ES PARA TANTO, MI HONOR COMO ELFA ES MUY SERIO MI SEÑOR JADEN, ASI QUE YO ESTARE A SU LADO LE GUSTE O NO LE GUSTE, MI HONOR COMO ELFA FAMILIAR LO PIDE.

MI SEÑOR –la elfa rubia a unos metros de Paul trota hacia el, provocando que sus enormes pechos brinquen por cada movimiento y al tener a su maestro en alcance ella se abalanza hacia el con un abrazo logrando derribarlo, Susan y Sue temblaban de miedo-.

Q…que...que fue eso –sus ojos estaban en blanco y temblaba como gelatina-.

Cr…creo que eran pechos –y no eran las únicas, Alleyne y Echidna estaban en la misma situación al igual que las magas francesas y las estudiantes de Hogwarts-.

E-Esto es… ¡Una revolución de pechos! –el chavo como hipnotizado no dejaba de ver los pechos de la elfa rubia, ella sonríe y lo abraza sumergiendo su cabeza entre sus enormes pechos- ESTOY EN EL CIELO.

Paul, si no te controlas ella vendrá a castigarte, no sin antes actuar como toda una maria con todo ese drama que puede ejercer –el mencionado se recpuera y gentilmente se separa de la elfa, la cual aun no ha dicho su nombre, Mariana veía todo como futuro material de chantaje-.

Siento mi reacción mi señor, y creo que no me presente, me llamo Tiffania y soy una elfa del bosque, y le serviré con gusto, mi señor puede responderme una pregunta si no le molesta –Paul asiente diciendo que no había problema- como sintió mis pechos contra su rostro.

OYE TU, EXIJO QUE ME ENTREGUES A ESA ELFA O DAME EL PRECIO PARA COMPRARLA –Draco Malfoy había saltado exigiendo que Tiffania sea de su propiedad, Paul paso de estar como un tomate a una expresión fría, Alleyne de inmediato tomo de la mano a Tifa para alejarla de la zona de fuego, con una ligera seña de manos el mago mexicano les indico lo que quería hacer a continuación, Jaden de inmediato transfiguro una mesa y la coloco a unos metros detrás de Paul, Draco sin pensar que su integridad física estaba en peligro se acerco al mago y este no reaccionaba para nada, Jaden se coloca perfectamente detrás de la mesa y estaba tomando una posición poco conocida- en esa mesa se hara nuestro acuerdo.

Si algo así –pero el mago tenia otros planes tomando de las piernas al mago lo eleva y se dejaba caer de espaldas, el cuerpo de Draco iba directo a la mesa pero todo mundo pensaba que seria imposible que un cuerpo humano la rompiera, pero no contaban de que Jaden tomara al albino de la cabeza y con el peso extra rompiese la mesa- eso es lo que pienso de nuestro acuerdo, vuelve a ver a alguien de mi familia como simples jueguetes y esto será poco a comparación de lo que te sucederá después.

Una Semanita Despues

Llego el dia en que se darían a conocer a los "Campeones" del Torneo de los 3 Magos, varias personas de 5to grado o superior estaban al borde de los nervios para saber quien seria elegido, los de 4 grado e inferiores deseaban animar a sus próximos representantes, pero había expectación en un par de personas, una porque tiene planes y la otra por pura curiosidad sobre las habilidades de un grupo de magos recién llegados, se dieron los nombres de los campeones y todo iba en orden, hasta que nuevamente ardio el caliz y salieron 2 pergaminos, donde 2 personas se alegraban de que los mencionados en los pergaminos se adapten a sus planes, los nombres eran Harry Potter y Javier Millán, el primero comenzó a suspirar resignado murmurando "nunca tendre un año normal" mientras el segundo tenia una sonrisa como si quisiera realizar una gran broma, el mago junto a Mariana, Paul y Jaden se acercan al Caliz de Fuego y lo analizaban con la mirada.

Anciano, seguro que la nominación no se puede revertir –Dumbledore usando su expresión de abuelito triste dice que el Caliz es un artefacto que apenas pueden entender- genial, magos que promueven un torneo y son ignorantes en las bases, chicos, creo que tenemos que hacerlo.

Que te puedes esperar de los magos ingleses, creen saberlo todo cuando en realidad no salen de la isla para explorar el mundo –los mencionados sintieron el pedradon excepto los que venían del extranjero al igual que estudiantes internacionales, cada uno de los estudiantes se posiciono en un punto cardinal rodeando al Caliz- las damas primero Mariana.

Gracias Paul –la niña de RavenClaw se produjo un corte en la palma de su mano dejando que su sangre toque el suelo, y un circulo mágico apareció repentinamente- Norte –Jaden la imita con otro corte en su mano y menciona "Sur" así le siguieron Paul con "Este" y por ultimo Javier "Oeste"- ahora, digan conmigo.

DETENGANSE EN ESTE MOMENTO, NO QUIERO QUE REALICEN MAGIA OSCURA DENTRO DE MI ESCUELA –Mariana solamente desvio su mirada hacia el director-.

A lo que usted conoce como magia oscura, para el resto del mundo se trata de rituales arcanos, que incluso el mismo Merlin los usaba para comunicarse con los Dioses para pedir su consejo y guía, será que la magia que no conoce usted simplemente es catalogada como oscura –el viejo se quedo callado- eso pensé, chicos, continuemos.

Pagus bellatorum nos offerimus, invocato a nobis sublime –los círculos mágicos de cada mago lentamente se unian con fuego mágico y se hacia un circulo mas grande- cum per ignis Phialam imploro atque his ducibus tenebrosi temporis, quantum ab inferis quaesumus cursus magna Pagus –las llamas del circulo mágico se reúnen en el Caliz y este de inmediato dispara esas llamas al techo y como si golpeara el cielo parecía abrirse paso, en ese instante Dumbledore con varita en mano, algunos profesores incluso siguieron su ejemplo, excepto Moody que se quedo en su rincón viendo el espectáculo y Mcgonagall-.

DETENGAN ESTA LOCURA, LOS LLEVAREMOS AL MINISTERIO Y LOS INTERROGAREMOS POR REALIZAR MAGIA OSCU –fue interrumpido abruptamente gracias a una lanza de madera con una punta de opalo cayo frente a el, y los chicos sonreían porque el ritual había funcionado, sin esperar nada una presencia descendió de los cielos tomando su arma, era una chica hermosa de piel morena y largo cabello claro que hacia juego perfecto con sus ojos azules, usaba una especie de falda de tela que tenía un trozo de tela colgando al frente, arriba la tela retorcida escondía sus pechos que eran opacados un poco por ese brillante collar con la gema cuadrada, tenía un brazalete dorado en un brazo y cargaba una lanza en su mano derecha-.

Creo que lo hicimos de maravilla –Javier agradece a Mariana, Paul y Jaden por el ritual bien logrado, iban a retirarse cuando un enorme bloque de hielo se interpuso entre los magos y un hechizo lanzado por Snape, dentro del enomre bloque había un ser congelado, y este al abrir los ojos el hielo se rompe y se muestra en todo su esplendor, tenía un aspecto casi fantasmal con una piel tan Blanca y pálida que parecía casi ser un fantasma, usaba un singular traje de color azul que de alguna manera rara parecía ser uno con esas botas o sus guantes, Tenia grandes aberturas sobre sus piernas dejando ver la piel tersa y un escote que sostenía sus pechos, a su espalda su cabello grisáceo ondulada al viento mientras esa extraña "corona" de picos nacía desde arriba de su cabeza- ehmm, ok, creo que esto ya es algo mas –y de este ser le siguió una luz cegadora- y ahora que –cuando la luz se disemino revelo ahora a una esbelta y bella mujer de abundante cabello verde que caía por su espalda, usan a un elegante vestido blanco con detalles dorados u lo que parecería ser una especie de escudo en su brazo izquierdo mientras que en el derecho ese llama rico cetro con la brillante orbe azul flotando sobre el mismo de una manera tan extraña que de algún manera parecía aumentar la belleza de la solemne mujer que sonreía con calma- decidido, le echamos mucha galleta al ritual.

Quien de ustedes ha convocado a Kida, la Diosa Guerrera Maya –cuando los presentes escucharon la palabra Diosa, todos señalaron al grupo de magos mexicanos, ella lentamente dirigio su mirada al pequeño grupo que por honor estaban arrodillados frente a ella- interesante, y veo que no fui la única, incluso Shiva, la Diosa de Hielo y Palutena la Diosa de la Luz están aquí, dejamos el cafecito para después chicas, quiero saber porque fuimos llamadas.

Lamentamos haber interrumpido sus actividades previas, pero la necesidad de un consejo y guía nos llevo a la necesidad de hacerlo –Kida asiente y con la mano llama a Shiva y a Palutena para escuchar sus dudas- pero lamento menospreciar a Lady-Shiva y Lady-Palutena, pero nosotros habíamos llamado al dueño de esa cosa –Paul señala el Cáliz-.

Ahh te refieres a mi tarro botanero –un enorme silencio cimbro la gran sala, un objeto de un poder que apenas se comprende para esos seres que para los magos mexicanos son diosas, sea considerado un mísero tarro botanero, Shiva dio un paso al frente para explicar- y no se preocupen si pensaron que interrumpían algo pero no es así, el cielo es algo aburrido estos días, verán, esta cosita era de mi propiedad, pero como a Palutena le gustaba tanto termine regalándoselo, y creo que ella se lo regalo a Kida por lo que veo, como termino aquí, bueno eso es lo de menos, prosigan con sus dudas jóvenes guerreros.

Los magos con detalle le explicaron el problema en el que Javier estaba metido y como el "Tarro Botanero de Fuego" es usado en la actualidad, las Diosas asentían mientras Dumbledore y el otro sujeto sudaban balas para no ser descubiertos, la explicación termino y las diosas dirigían sus miradas al objeto, Shiva al ser la primera usuaria usando su magia vio las memorias de quienes depositaron los pergaminos con sus nombres, y exactamente, ellos no los habian puesto, sino que vio la imagen del nuevo profesor de Defensa y al Director dejando unos papelitos, cuando la Diosa Hindu termino de ver los recuerdos, de inmediato congelo hasta las piernas y brazos de ambos adultos asustando a los presentes.

USTEDES BASURAS, COMO SE ATREVEN A PONER EN PELIGRO A ESTOS JOVENES SOLO PARA SACIAR SUS MAS BAJOS PLACERES –la Diosa de Hielo mira de reojo a Palutena y ella con su baston y un haz de luz golpeando sus frentes los dejo en trance- ahora díganme, cuales son sus motivos para meter al niño de lentes y al mago mexicano, lo cual me recuerda como se llaman –los magos se presentan- el joven Javier, y si me contestan una burrada –el viejo y el tuerto comenzaron a sentir algo puntiagudo en sus retaguardias, como pudieron voltear y vieron una estaca de hielo en posición- esa estaca entrara por donde ustedes menos imaginan.

Creo que el director ya esta dando el viejazo –comentaba Mariana viendo lo acontecido, la profesora Mcgonagall quería interceder, pero no tenia con que hacerlo, o que decir-.

Mas bien ya le dio de mas Marianita, solo que el no quiere aceptar que la edad ya le esta haciendo muy desvariado –Susan se unio a la conversación y contesto al comentario de la maguita-.

Decidido, el chico de lentes con esa rajadura en su cara no participara –la Diosa de Hielo llamo la atención de todos, Harry grito a los 4 vientos "Por fin un año normal"- pero, que piensas hacer tu Javier.

El mago mexicano hizo aparecer una silla comoda y tomo asiento para pensar el curso de acción de los acontecimientos, Alleyne, Susan y Sue se acercaron a el para intercambiar puntos de vista, pros y contras de su participación, Paul y Jaden usando lentes oscuros y comunicadores actuaban como los guaruras del chico y Mariana tambien explicaba a las Diosas las presencias de las elfas, cabe decir que estaban un poquitín celosas debido a que Tiffania las superaba con sus pechos fácilmente, estaban felices porque al fin encontraron a unas personas que pueden liberar a magistrales creaturas de esa horrenda maldición, mientras los animales acompañantes seguían en su platica dejando en segundo plano lo que acontecia en el Gran Salon.

Estas seguro Javier, sabes que el torneo es casi un suicidio seguro en sus pruebas –el mago mexicano asiente, las chicas lucían preocupadas, en especial Sue- Javier, no queremos que te pase nada, si te perdemos seriamos capaces de acompañarte en la eternidad.

Chicas, aprecio que se preocupen por mi, y realmente quiero devolver sus sentimientos pero no en este momento por lo que esta sucediendo ahora –las chicas y la elfa se ruborizan, el mgo se pone de pie con una expresión de determinación- Lady Shiva, he decido que voy a participar en el Torneo.

QUEEEE –todo el mundo estaba anonadado-.

Pero no lo hare como campeón de esta escuela ni por salvarle el pellejo al director, que a mi parecer ya debería retirarse y vivir en un asilo para magos –aun a varios de los presentes se les hace increíble la falta de respeto del mago hacia el "Lider de la Luz"- lo hare para demostrar de lo que soy capaz y representare a mi escuela, que creo que alguien debería mandarles un memo sobre estos acontecimientos.

Voy en un santiamén –Echidna desaparecio y reapaecio en segundos acompañada de un por de mujeres, una de ellas vestia un traje negro con rayas grises tenues, zapatillas como recien compradas, una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo de un saco, una corbata roja lisa y usando un sombrero, y en sus manos lleva algo poco usual para los magos que no sabian que era y muy tipico de esa epoca, la fiel ametralladora Thompson, la segunda mujer viste un conjunto gris ceniza rayado la cual le da un porte de belleza y sensualidad, porque le acentua mejor las curvas que ella tiene, una camisa de botones de manga larga que cubre perfectamente el saco y encima de este una corbata roja ancha rayada en gris y tambien cubierto por el saco, una falda pegadita a sus tentadoras piernas con un largo casi hasta sus rodillas con ligeros cortes a los lados para su facil caminar, sus piernas eran vestidas por mallas negras y de calzado usa unas zapatillas de tacon corto para que sus pies no se lastimen- con gusto he traido a la directora del instituto y a la subdirectora.

Ahora Javier, que fue lo que no hiciste esta ocasión –hablo la mujer que vestia con falda, una mujer de placida belleza y aire maternal, con ojos azules y un largo cabello negro, que lleva peinado en una larga trenza cayendo por su pecho en vez de su espalda, solo que su sonrisa no alguraba nada bueno, si a eso le suman la enorme sombra que parecía salir de su ser en forma de brazos siniestros-.

Profesora Unohana, con el debido respeto que le tenemos, podría de sonreir de esa forma y asi poderle contar con detalle lo sucedido aquí, y es un gusto tambien verla por aca, profesora Senju –Javier saludo a la subdirectora, al igual que la profesora Unohana, ella tambien tiene una gran belleza, tiene una piel un poco mas oscura que la directora y unos ojos color miel, su cabellera rubia no tan larga esta amarrada a una cola de caballo y 2 mechones que hacen flecos a los lados de su rostro-.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Las elfas tienen su momento

Mientras las profesoras conversan con los alumnos y directores extranjeros sobre el desempeño de Jaden y Paul, las elfas se presentaban ante las Diosas y ellas con enormes lagrimas en sus ojos sienten que es un pequeño paso para que la raza de las elfas vuelva a ser como antes, entonces a Tifa se le ocurrio una pequeña broma, ella con una expresión fingida de curiosidad se le acerca a Dumbledore, el viejo viendo su oportunidad usa un poco de Legeremancia para manipularla pero sus defensas mentales son muy fuertes para que puedan hacer efecto, en eso la elfa comienza a sacudir el hombro del director, haciendo que todos los presentes la miren asombrados, excepto las elfas porque sabían que pasara después.

Señor, tiene el traje lleno de tierra –el viejo le comenta que no puede ser cierto- entonces creo que la tierra ya lo reclama, ya paso por demasiado su tiempo de caducidad –ella con una ilusión le muestra un sello en el brazo del mismo director que decía "11-Noviembre-1981"- incluso ya comienza a oler mal.

JAJAJAJAJAJA, ESA FUE BUENA TIFA JAJAJAJA –todo mundo, incluso los directores se desarmaban de la risa, Tifa sintiéndose halagada se abraza de Paul con una sonrisa-.

Fin de Omake

Omake 2

Asi que realmente quieres participar, no tienes que hacerlo si por lo que me contaron las Diosas negaron que tu y el señor con lentes de fondo de botella participen en ese suicidio -Tsunade argumento un excelente punto-.

Se que es arriesgado pero quiero hacerlo, deseo demostrar al mundo de lo que somos capaces los magos mexicanos y que no solo nos desquitamos a manera de sombrerazos -expreso Javier un poco indignado-.

Creo entender tu punto joven Millán, el espiritu competitivo es embriagador en estos lugares, por eso como tu directora te doy mi bendición, pero te advierto, causa una mala impresión durante los juegos y sufriras mi correctivo -nuevamente la directora Unohana tenia su sonrisa siniestra que provocaba pavor a todo mundo, Javier asiente temblando como gelatina- es bueno que nos entendamos, ahora ustedes señoritas -la directora fijo su mirada en las elfas- su vestimenta no es la indicada para un instituto como el nuestro, asi que vendrán conmigo para darles las vestimentas adecuadas, y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Fin de Omake

Traducción del ritual

Nosotros, guerreros aztecas con este sacrificio, invocamos al excelso - al ser la que pertenece este Caliz de Fuego, imploramos tu sabiduría y tu guía en estos tiempos oscuros, como descendientes de la gran raza azteca te imploramos tu presencia al mundo terrenal


End file.
